I Didn't know I was pregnant!
by booknerd1990
Summary: Rukia didn't know she was pregnant!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. Kubo Tite does. I got the idea from the show about women that didn't know they were pregnant. Characters may be a bit OOC. _

**RUKIA**

Rukia had no idea why she hadn't noticed. She had never once missed a period. Never. Well, okay, maybe a couple times.

Rukia had noticed a slight gain in weight and that her breasts had gotten the tiniest bit bigger, but not so much that she would give any thought whatsoever to it. Ichigo certainly hadn't said anything.

As Rukia thought about it more she wondered why she hadn't noticed that the slight weight gain that made her stomach stick out a bit, and it was actually a bit hard, never made her wonder if she could be pregnant. Maybe it was 'cause she and Ichigo had used condoms and other birth control. Still, until just a couple hours ago she hadn't really paid any attention to any of the symptoms that she had. Like the couple days she was nauseous in the morning or when she got dizzy after that particularly long fight with a hollow. She had just thought she had a bug or that she was dehydrated.

But now that she knew why she had that hardness with that slight weight gain and those couple days of nausea and the dizziness after fighting the hollow. It was 'cause she was pregnant. Pregnant! Not just pregnant, but about to give birth no less!

**2 HRS ago...**

Rukia had just entered Karakura Town when the cramps came. She tried ignoring them, but as the time between the cramps got shorter and shorter, and her back started hurting, she decided that enough was enough.

After quickly getting her gigi she ran to Ichigo's house/clinic as fast as she could. "Ichigo! IIIICHIGOOO!" Rukia yelled for him.

**ICHIGO**

Ichigo was just coming down the stairs when Rukia had burst threw the door yelling his name and the first thing he noticed about Rukia was that she was hunched over, clutching her sides, panting and sweating pretty bad.

Rushing to her, Ichigo immediately helped her sit and called for his dad. "Old man! Rukia seems to be in pain! Hey! Old man!"

After yelling for the old pervert, Ichigo knelt down next to Rukia. "What's wrong? How bad do you feel on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst?" As he watched, Rukia relaxed enough to look up at him with a grimace.

"Fool! How do you think I feel? I'm having bad cramps, and it's the worst pain I have ever felt! I..." As Rukia tries to speak again, she ends up groaning with pain.

**ISSHIN**

Isshin had actually been watching their little exchange, and studying Rukia.

Isshin thought back to a year ago when Ichigo and Rukia had gotten together and after a couple months of being together he found out that they had had sex. Of course, he only found out they had sex when Ichigo confided that the condom they used had acually torn, and he was worried that Rukia could be pregnant. Ishin had asked questions, and then reassured Ichigo, and told him not to worry about it.  
What Ichigo didn't know was that he came from very fertile stock. Each and every man of the Sheba clan could get a woman, as long as they were meant to be, pregnant the first time. But because Rukia hadn't shown signs, Isshin hadn't thought anything more about it. Until just then.

**RUKIA**

"Rukia!" Isshin exclaimed as he hurried over to her.

Rukia noticed Ichigo starting to scowl and decided to hurry the conversation. Besides, she could feel another cramp about to start. "I feel like crap. I am having the worst cramps ever and can barely breath prop...urghhhh"

"Ichigo, help Rukia to a bed in the clinic while I prepare the ultrasou...?" As Isshin speaks, and Rukia has just stood up with effort, even with support from Ichigo, Rukia feels a gushing and there is suddenly an orange-y fluid on the floor.

DUN DUN DUN...

_How was it? Feel free to give me your opinions._

_If anyone likes the idea and would like to continue the story, please feel free to take it and make it your own, 'cause honestly, I'm not _

_sure I will ever finish it._


End file.
